hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine
Divine is an NPC in Hollow Knight. Her primary role is allowing the Knight to upgrade Fragile Charms to their Unbreakable counterparts. Lore Divine is a member of the Grimm Troupe. She is looking for the source of the smell deep below her, Leg Eater.Divine: "We came, and I can smell something. Something deep below us. I want it... I want it!" She eats the Fragile Charms that he created when the Knight gives them to her, only giving them back as Unbreakable Charms after being given a large amount of Geo. thumb|Leg Eater's claws in Divine's tent, after being eaten If the Knight goes to Leg Eater after upgrading all of the Fragile Charms to their Unbreakable variants while also having one of them equipped, he says that he "smells" her and goes above ground to find her.Leg Eater: "I know where you are now. Above me. Much above me, but I know where to go. I will come! Don't try to hide from me!" When the Knight returns to Divine, Leg Eater's dismembered claws can be seen on the floor in front of her. After this, Divine leaves with the rest of the Grimm Troupe.Divine: "One final gift! Ahhhhhhhh! I liked it very much. Very, very good. So good! Eaaauuurrgggh!! Eaauurggh! Now, I can follow Master..." In-game events She arrives in Dirtmouth along with the rest of the Troupe with the lighting of the Nightmare Lantern. Should the Knight choose the Banishment ending and destroy the Nightmare Lantern, Divine disappears with the Troupe, leaving any currently-eaten charm where her tent was. However, she only disappears upon the defeat of Nightmare King Grimm if the Knight has already upgraded all three Fragile Charms and has listened to Leg Eater. Unbreakable Charms Divine acts as a late-game Geo sink. Compared to other Merchants, her offers are the most expensive. All of her exchanges put together total . While the cost of her services is extreme, so is the payoff. The Fragile Charms carry some of the most powerful passive effects in the game, and removing their "on death" stipulation allows them to be used much more freely. * For , she will upgrade Fragile Greed to Unbreakable Greed * For , she will upgrade Fragile Heart to Unbreakable Heart * For , she will upgrade Fragile Strength to Unbreakable Strength In order to perform an exchange, the Knight must have one of the Fragile Charms equipped. After listening to Divine, she requests the charm be given to her. If given, she eats the charm. By continually listening to her, Divine eventually requests Geo. If paid the requested amount, she excretes the Unbreakable variant of the previously ingested charm. Listening while wearing Defender's Crest |Title1_Dialogue2=Ahhh, that smell! So strong, so virile, but not the odour that calls to me. I crave a different smell. Precious. Sensitive... Fragile. Ahh! Bring it. Wear it! |Title1_Event3=Not having bought any Fragile Charm from Leg Eater |Title1_Dialogue3=You carry a lot of smells on you, but you don't have one of your own. Funny little thing... |Title1_Event4=Having bought any Fragile Charm but none equipped |Title1_Dialogue4=That smell! Eeuuarrggh! You're hiding something very nice from me, aren't you? Shouldn't hide something so nice! Show me... show me! Put it on! Quickly! |Title1_Event5=Having any Fragile Charm equipped |Title1_Dialogue5=Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! That charm... beautiful! Most precious thing! Little lovely, will you let me see it? Have to show it to me! |Title1_Event6=Refusing to give Charm |Title1_Dialogue6=Eeuuarrggh! Why?! Little lovely, don't do nasty things. Don't be cruel. Show it to me! That beautiful thing was made for me... I can smell it! |Title1_Event7=Giving Charm |Title1_Dialogue7=Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Such a little beauty! Such a smell... such a smell! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! So good! So tasty! A perfect, perfect thing, just for me! Ahhhhhh! |Title1_Event8=Listening after eating Charm |Title1_Dialogue8=Beautiful, delicious... Ahhhhhh! You're good, little lovely. You're very sweet, to bring me such a gift! The one who made my gift... Aahhh, somewhere below? Yes? Very good gift. Very tasty! Delicious! Do you want something, little lovely? You don't want to take my gift back, do you? Eeuuarrggh! So nasty, so cruel, if that's true! Once you give something as a gift it's lost to you forever! A gift? For you? So greedy! But... I can show you something if you're nice to me, little lovely. Will you do a nice thing, lovely? Give them to me... your Geo. Give me your Geo and I'll give you a gift. |Title1_Event9=Refusing to give Geo |Title1_Dialogue9=Eeuuarrggh! Refuse me, then! |Title1_Event10=Listening again after refusing |Title1_Dialogue10=You want a gift. Greedy! Give me Geo and you will get a gift... |Title1_Event11=Not enough Geo |Title1_Dialogue11=No Geo... why? Why don't you have enough Geo? |Title1_Event12=When having a Fragile Charm equipped after one has already been made Unbreakable |Title1_Dialogue12=Aaaaahhhhhhh! I can smell it! Another gift, made for me. Give it to me! |Title1_Event13=After obtaining all three Unbreakable Charms |Title1_Dialogue13=Ahhhhh. Such beautiful, special gifts. So lovely! I'm ready now. Very ready! My smell... you'll carry it with you, then? |Title1_Event14=After Nightmare King Grimm has been defeated |Title1_Dialogue14=Ahhh! Then the ritual is complete? And the Master has... moved on? Has he? Perhaps, not? Ahhh, but more for me. Still more I can do. Gifts, so lovely! Aaaahh. Master would understand. |Title1_Event15=After obtaining all Unbreakable Charms and after listening to Leg Eater |Title1_Dialogue15=One final gift! Ahhhhhhhh! I liked it very much. Very, very good. So good! Eaaauuurrgggh!! Eaauurggh! Now, I can follow Master... |Title1_Event16=Listening again |Title1_Dialogue16=That's enough. Enough! I'm feeling very happy now. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now, I can follow Master... |Title1_Event17=Dream Nailed |Title1_Dialogue17=Shadow and fire will dance together so prettily, I think... |Title1_Event18=Dream Nailed after eating Leg Eater |Title1_Dialogue18=The most exquisite things I've ever experienced! Ahhhhh! I'll take them with me... precious, precious memories of you! Precious tastes and smells!}} Location Divine is located in Dirtmouth after the Grimm Troupe has been summoned. She resides in a smaller tent to the west of the main one. 01.png!Divine's location in Dirtmouth}} 01.png!Divine in her tent |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Exterior of Divine's tent}} Trivia * Divine's Dream Nail dialogue: "Shadow and Fire will dance so prettily, I think..." may be referring to the fight between the Knight and Grimm. As the Knight represents the shadow; being from Void, and Grimm representing the scarlet fire. * If players aim to turn all Fragile Charms into their Unbreakable variant, it is highly recommended to start with the Fragile Greed, as it costs the least to be converted and can mitigate the effort of hoarding the colossal amount of Geo required for the other two. * Due to how the Banishment ending works, the unbreakable charms are permanently unobtainable if the Knight decides to banish the troupe. ** If Divine has a Charm currently consumed when the Grimm Troupe is banished, then it will be left on the ground, still in its Fragile version, when returning to Dirtmouth. * When Divine eats a Charm, it subtracts one Charm for the purposes of Salubra's shop and a respective completion percentage. * It seems likely that Divine and Leg Eater are of same species as their upper half of bodies are almost identical. ru:Святая es:Divine Category:The Grimm Troupe